


Love Indicator

by glover000



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fassavoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glover000/pseuds/glover000
Summary: 对亲密接触有心理障碍的Charles在妹妹的鼓励下尝试了一次性爱治疗。





	Love Indicator

【EC】【无能力AU，N17】Love Indicator

迟来的七夕肉，一发完

summary：对亲密接触有心理障碍的Charles在妹妹的鼓励下尝试了一次性爱治疗。

哥伦比亚大学物种生物学教授Charles用他的蓝眼睛盯着电脑屏幕的邮件页面已经一个小时，挠他自己的蜜棕色卷发第三十九次，啃食他的拇指指甲一十三次，而那上面一行行海维提卡体字母的调查问卷的空白选项处还有一大半只字未动。对面沙发上的Raven丝毫不怀疑她兄长的头发迟早会像他的指甲一样秃，她已经开始不耐烦地来回翘她那双穿着与Taylor Swift同款的Mary Jane shoes的脚尖，“从小到大我可没见你为试卷发过愁，”她说，“Hellfire Club是全美一流的单身人士性爱俱乐部，他们只采取会员介绍制，要知道我为你争取到一张名片可实在不算容易。”她咽下了那句哥大教授的头衔起了很大帮助的实话。Charles觉得自己的耳朵都要被妹妹叨出蘑菇了，他摩挲着手里那张蓝黑色的意大利绒皮材质烫雾金单面打凹字体的名片，那上面除了Hellfire Club的LOGO，就只有一行简短的电话，而他刚刚通过那个电话获得了一个邮件地址，而他需要做的就是把这份涵盖了年龄出身学历职业身高体重有无病史之类像是入职简历一样的入会电子调查卷填写完毕发送回去，如果不是因为这份问卷的细节到了丧心病狂的地步并且要求据实填写不可遗漏，Charles此刻早就不用呆在自己的书房而是跑出去喝他的下午茶，吃甜甜的司康饼了。

——发型有直发/卷发/长发等等选项，发色的选项是一整排小型色卡，而肤色也同样如此，然后是瞳孔色、眉型、胡须款式、胸毛面积和长度——这些还不怎么困难，因为Charles身上光溜溜的，胸围他填写了一个颇为骄傲的数字，腰围有点难堪但他填上了一个比自己目测偏小的数字，臀围Charles并不知道那是多少直到Raven拿着皮尺帮他量出来并且说他有一个很赞的屁股，大腿围依然是求助Raven，上臂围Charles不晓得能用来干嘛，性取向有异性恋/同性恋/双性恋理所当然没有无性恋，无性恋者也不会来填这种卷子，然后Charles选了第二个随即出现了Top/Bottom/Both的选项，他犹豫良久选了Bottom，后面又出现了划分得更细致的In the Closet/Come Out，Charles忍不住想要吐槽这个性爱俱乐部的幕后是否是CIA。能否接受接吻——Charles想了想选了否；不可触摸部位——Charles不确定有没有人写过肋骨，但他真的怕痒。接下来是多重选项，姿势偏好：传教士/69/骑乘/交叉/后背/侧入/互跪/屈膝/乳交/足交/口交/肛交/拳交/腋交…后面罗列的足占了小半个电脑屏幕的选项让Charles吃惊地长大了嘴——场景偏好：SM/调教/强奸/角色扮演/制服/女装/浴室/人兽/电话性爱…——好吧Charles觉得自己吃惊的有点过早——人数偏好——虽然是自行填写不设上限Charles还是毫不犹豫地填了1，他目前还无法接受3P。挨到最后看到了一系列附加要求Dirtytalk/窒息高潮/颜射/无套…最终Charles只选了他看起来比较能理解的。

好不容易填完了自身调查表，接下来是一份对性伴侣的偏好调查——又是从头发直卷眼球颜色鼻梁睫毛卷翘度阴茎尺寸三围大小到年龄/身材/职业/出身/语言/是否接受伤疤/纹身/不良嗜好/有无性经验…诸如此类比前一份更加详细，所以Charles耗费了比前一份更加久的时间。

经过了这辈子可能是最漫长的三个小时，Charles终于填写完毕，点击发送键的一刻他突然想如果有什么黑客窃取了这份邮件，他可能会了解哥大教授的一切然后借此威胁他。虽然他也不知道自己有什么可被威胁的地方。但按照Raven的说法，从现在开始，他既是俱乐部的客人，同时也是被挑选的商品了。Hellfire Club会根据他提交的资料进行审核，直到选出与他匹配度99%以上的另一位客人，并且安排他们在特定地点进行见面和自愿的性交（当然也有因为要求过于奇葩等了好几年都没有被俱乐部通知匹配的人）。这听起来像是相亲，但没有任何相亲比这更周到细致而毫无诚意。当然Hellfire Club还是有他们的一点原则：客人必须是单身。Hellfire Club的老板仿佛在市政厅有眼线似的，任何有家室或者现任男女朋友的人都会被他们从接待名单中排除，从不例外。

Raven就是这样认识她的新男友Hank的。Charles见过他，那是个腼腆、有担当的好男孩，而且看起来会有很长的时间Raven不会同他分手。Hellfire Club从不泄露任何客人的资料，即使再有钱也没用，但他们并不会阻止客人因为感觉太好而产生私下的交往。

Charles一直是Raven口中“可怜兮兮25岁老处男哥哥”，她当然知道有多少男女痴迷穿着香芋色羊毛衫的Xavier教授那天生比海洋更蓝的眼睛和永远带着温柔笑意的红嘴唇，他身边从不乏追求者，他去酒吧的时候以他为中心就会形成人流漩涡，学生们交上来的作业总是夹着传递心意的纸条，他的手机也总是收到比问询专业问题更多的告白。任谁都不会相信Charles至今还是一个处男。她不能接受至今Charles都不肯找个人好好交往、正常的约会、交付自己的身体，她在亲眼看到Charles在同志酒吧被Logan搭讪的时候红着脸找借口躲了出去的时候简直怀疑她哥真的要跟自己的右手过一辈子了。

但她也知道Charles并非保守，只是自小父爱的缺失和生母的虐待让他对与人的亲密关系有些不可言说的障碍。尽管他表现得温柔又亲和，但她知道，一旦需要发生进一步的接触，Charles就会想要抗拒和逃离。这就是为什么Raven鼓励他进行一次不用负责任又可以好好享受高潮的性爱，Raven说Hellfire Club营业至今客人还没有一例不满意的。如果客人有一方出现不情愿，Hellfire Club会立刻中止会面，即便对方老二已经捅到你胃里也会帮你拽出来，上帝，Charles不知道自己的妹妹怎么说话粗俗至此。但他的确被她说动了心，和匹配度99%的人做爱并不算一桩糟糕事，如果看做一种治疗的话也堪称美妙。

大约三个星期（时间倒比他想的快得多）之后Charles收到了同地址的回复邮件，显然另一位客人已经选好并且就位。Charles按着心口久违的心跳打开邮件，但里面只是告知他有一位与他匹配度达100%的客人以及一个预定的时间，通知他在家中等候。Charles这才想起来其实Raven说过没有人知道神秘的Hellfire Club究竟在哪，他们的工作人员总是派车来接自己的客人并且原路送回。很快Charles就开始烦恼到时候要穿什么才显得符合自己的身份、符合那个场所而不显得轻佻，但Raven轻飘飘一句“没有任何挑衣服的必要”让他总觉得Raven有什么是没有告诉他的——因为Raven坏笑着说那绝对是非常惊喜的体验。

终于到了预定的时间，傍晚来接Charles的是一辆铂金Escalade，花白胡子的司机沉默寡言。Charles像个囚犯一样坐在前后排完全隔离的密闭后车厢里，完全不清楚车子经过了怎样的路线，最后通过车窗缝隙里亮度变化他隐约觉得经过了一个长长的地下通道，最后车门终于打开，两个服务人员把他迎了下来，面前的Hellfire Club看起来是一个规模并不亚于他老家威斯彻斯特大宅那样的别墅，也许是别墅群，因为这样的宅邸看起来连成了一片。Charles不由得担心起自己哥大终身教授的薪酬能不能担负这次性爱之旅的费用来。

“James？”一把悦耳好听的声音，来自一位年轻的黑皮肤且身材火辣的女接待，在得到Charles的点头之后，她递上来一只手同他交握，“我是负责这次的服务订单的侍应生，你可以叫我Angel，这里没有人用自己的真名姓。你可以选择先行沐浴，或者在见面后与对方共浴，从你提交选项看得出来你不介意和对方做这个，你这次要见的人叫做Michael。记住这个名字也许待会儿会对你有点用。”

James是Charles给自己随便起的一个烂大街的假名。Charles实在不能完全记得自己从那多如牛毛的选项中勾选了什么，但他还是认为自己单独洗澡会好一点。得到Charles的确认之后Angel带他去了浴室，果不其然也是豪华得令人咂舌，大理石材质的水池大得让他觉得呆在里面说话都有回音，但他洗得很舒服，Hellfire Club确实周到，洗发香波和沐浴液都是自己最常用的品牌，须后水也是，他猜想也许是因为对方也喜欢这种偏甜的矢车菊香，毕竟和自己匹配度100%。

但出了浴室他发现自己来时脱下来的衣服不见了，一个男侍者进来，只给了他一块浴巾围住下身，接下来Angel又再次出现，她拿出来一个小透明瓶，里面装着像是隐形眼镜一样的东西。

“这是不透光盲片，”她说，“把它戴进眼睛里，你会什么也看不见，只能用五官和肢体来感知对方。”

“什么？”Charles完全反应不过来，他紧紧盯着Angel，之前可没有人同他说过这个。

“难道你的介绍人没有告诉你这点吗？”Angel笑道，“Hellfire Club可以为客人提供各种他想要的玩法，但只有一点，他全程不能看到与自己性交的人的脸。这是出于对客人隐私的保护，也为了确保Hellfire Club全美最神秘性爱俱乐部的招牌屹立不倒。当然，也有客人无法接受的，我们随时可以送他们离开。”

“那那些外貌身材三围乱七八糟的选项是为了什么，既然我看不见对方的话。”Charles疑惑地问。

“即便人们在完全看不见的状态做爱，也希望对方各方面都符合自己的标准，而且我们以信誉保证，绝不会欺骗任何一位客人，”Angel耸肩，“毕竟产生感情继而交往的客人数不胜数，我们也算是红娘会所。”

基于亲密接触障碍Charles设想自己可能会先跟对方互相交流一下增进情感然后才会爬上床，但没想到会是这样，有点骑虎难下的感觉，但一想到其实对方也跟自己一样看不见，没来由得感到那种不得不应对陌生人的压力少了一些。Angel给他戴上盲片后又戴上了一个手环，告诉他如果中间感到任何不舒服都可以摘下手环，上面带有感应器，会让工作人员进来把他带离。

Angel牵引着他来到一个房间，告诉他床头摆着一盒安全套，由于他没有任何使用工具的选项，所以房间里除了一张床什么也没有，不必担心，手环会发出第一声声响提醒他对方的靠近，然后就不会再响动。然后他听到Angel离开的脚步声，在关门的声音发出来之前，有个男人走了进来，他的手环响了。

“你好？”

Charles为了掩饰自己的紧张嘴角而上扬露出惯有的甜笑，然后他才想起来对方根本就看不到，自己就像个傻瓜一样。

“James？”对方开了口，低沉、淳厚、干净、磁性，Charles从来不知道一个人名单词都可以性感成这样。他不由自主开始想象如果这个人念自己的真名“Charles”听起来会是什么样。

“hi，Michael，”Charles本能向那个人伸出手，两个看不见的人想要握手会很滑稽，但意识到这点之前，对方准确地握住了他的。Charles有点儿吃惊，显然对方也是，他们几乎同时问出了“你看得见？！”。

“我保证我真的戴上了盲片，如果你实在担心可以把我戳瞎，毫无怨言，”Michael说，然后Charles被逗笑了，Michael身上是一股淡淡的烟草和清爽橡木苔混合的须后水的味道，他对男性的体味没有什么具体要求，但无疑这种更令人愉悦。

他们都坐在床沿边上。

“我们是直入主题吗？”Micheal问，前一句听起来有些引诱的味道，“还是——先聊聊天？我猜你可能有些紧张，你的手又软又冷。”

Michael宽大温热的手心令Charles觉得安心。他们的手指一直握在一起没有松开。

Raven肯定不乐意知道有两个瞎子把时间耗费在聊天上，但Charles觉得一个实际上是前来约炮的人能有这份体贴细心也很难得。他想到自己的那份调查卷，心里升起强烈的好奇心甚至小范围战胜了那份障碍。“我能不能摸摸你的脸？”Charles问出了自己都觉得不可思议的话，“当然可以，”Michael没有给他的性伴侣哪怕一秒钟的难堪，他拉着Charles的手指贴到自己的脸上。

Charles双手感知着男人脸上的肌肤，高耸却又不夸张的眉骨，眉毛根根粗硬，眼角淡淡的纹路，鹰式的鼻梁，长长的睫毛，薄得抿成一条线的嘴唇，坚毅宽阔的下巴，和一侧凹下去的酒窝——他在笑。

如果他真有一双绿色的眼睛，犹太人的肤色，暗金色的头发，那可真是完完全全长在了自己的审美上。

过了好一会儿Charles的手才挪开，他有点不好意思，但Michael问他“还想摸别的地方吗？”的时候，Charles一下子红透了脸，Michael英俊的轮廓已经毫无疑问地勾起了他极尽美好的想象力并引诱他继续探索下去，他很庆幸对方不可能知道，“嗯，如果你愿意的话”。

Charles的手指在Micheal的锁骨和结实的手臂肌肉上流连了一会儿来到胸膛和腹肌，Charels连数都不用数就知道那一定有八块。这也是写自己调查卷上勾上的选项之一。他摸得越是多，记起来得越清楚，甚至于他胡乱选了的那个阴茎尺寸他都记起来了。哦上帝，Hellfire Club信誉一流，Michael的老二应该真的有那么大，但Charles已经不好意思好像占人便宜似的继续摸下去了。

“那个…你也可以摸摸我。”Charles低头说道，整张脸红得滴血。虽然不管怎么看直到此时此刻Micheal都还吃亏的那个。

Michael把手指伸进他的头发里，揉捏他棕色的打着小卷的发根，Charles这才意识到对方的手指真的很长。很长的手指捏了捏他婴儿肥的脸颊，然后是耳垂，嘴唇，以拇指肚抚摸的方式温柔又淫靡，特别是在唇上停留的时候，Charles几乎想要伸舌头舔一下嘴唇他抚摸过的那处，然后Michael的手指划过他的脖颈，停在他的肩胛。

“我可以摸你的乳头吗？”Michael问，“很抱歉，我很想要碰触那里，如果你愿意的话。”谢天谢地，Charles不记得自己有在问卷写下什么不可碰触的禁忌，说起来有点难以启齿，Charles绝对没有服用过任何激素，乳房却天然发育得像是十二岁的少女，嫩白、像倒扣的碟，而且乳头相当敏感，他在青春期就经常在手淫的同时揉搓自己的胸部并借此达到高潮，但这一点他从没有告诉过任何人，Michael是二十五年来除了自己以外第一个试图抚摸它们的人。Michael以温热的掌心包裹住它们的时候Charles几乎要叫出声了，Michael以指腹碾过硬而涨的小小乳头，像米其林三星厨师对待柔软的面团那样把它们聚拢和揉搓，Charles已经掩饰不住唇齿间轻喘，忍不住变换了双腿姿势，难耐地夹着腿根，在床单上磨蹭。他听到Michael的呼吸也变得粗重了，他们靠得更近了些，直到膝盖和大腿互相接触，Charles摸到了Michael腰际的位置并揽住了它。Charles的呼吸喷在可能是Michael的胸膛的位置上，他不由自主把脸靠了上去，他知道该来的时刻到了。

“我希望你可以坐在我身上，”Michael说，然后Charles扶着Michael一侧的肩膀照做了，他的浴巾不知道什么时候已经掉在了地上，他小心翼翼地接触Michael的髋部，避免坐痛了他。他不知道Michael也扯掉了自己的浴巾，于是Charles敏感的会阴部位与Michael的阴茎头部贴在了一起，他们不约而同地粗声呻吟了一下，然后几乎又同时下意识地轻轻互相摩擦。Charles两只手臂都揽住了Michael的脖子，他的下巴抵在了Michael的额头上，那里有微微的汗，他的阴茎抵在Michael肚子上，已经半硬。而Michael握住Charles的阴茎，试探性地从后向前撸动了两下，Charles颤抖地将自己贴得更紧，他本能地摆动腰部，直到Michael一只大手托住了他的臀瓣并开始揉捏，Charles微张嘴唇，几乎要吻上Michael的头顶，这方便了Michael突然凑过来，Charles的一只乳头被一条灵活而湿润的舌头攫住，蛇一样地缠上来并开始吸吮，Charles整条脊椎像是通了电流一样差点儿瘫软，难以想象三个小时之前他还是学生面前衣冠楚楚的教授，现在已经会在完全陌生的男人身上磨蹭阴茎，让他吮吸自己的乳头——尽管性爱这事之前纯属纸上谈兵，现在他已经很确定会在对方的手里和怀里寻求他无处释放的压力和快感。

“但愿我没有让你觉得不舒服。”Charles喘息之余，Michael开了口，“不，没有，”Charles摇头，“这很棒，实际上，我是第一次。”

“我也是第一次在这种情况下做，”对方显然误解了他的意思，“看不见你的样子我很遗憾，但其他感官已经敏锐地告诉我，你的身体棒极了，我已经迫不及待地想要一探究竟。”

Charles想起来Angel告诉他安全套就放在床头，但Michael比他先一步地摸到了它们。俱乐部很贴心地提供已经撕开了包装并挤出了顶端空气的安全套。Michael准确地找到了开口并套在了自己的阴茎头部，而之前那上面已经开始分泌透明的前列腺液，把Charles的臀瓣间搞得湿漉漉的。Charles突然很想去摸摸Michael的根茎，那个待会儿他得用屁眼完全吞下的东西。他知道自己得需要不少润滑剂，当Michael一根涂抹了厚厚膏体的手指已经开始在他的臀缝逡巡的时候，Charles有些退缩起来，他其实还没有完全做好冲陌生人打开自己的准备，但当Michael混合古龙水、橡木苔和烟草味的温热的嘴唇亲了亲他的脸颊和鬓角，用让人头晕目眩的性感声音贴着耳垂问他可不可以的时候，Charles还是不由自主点了点头。Michael靠在床头，用一只手臂把Charles圈在怀里，让他背贴着自己的胸膛，另一只手从他大腿间穿过，绕在他的臀下，食指指腹在他的穴口四周打着旋，帮他放松揉捏着那里的肌肉，从指尖开始一点点进入，每进入半个关节就会模拟着指交的动作让Charles适应节奏，Charles完全软在Michael的身上，仰脸大口呼吸着，觉得自己勾选性经验丰富的那个选项真是自己这辈子最正确的抉择。

Michael挤进第二根手指的时候，Charles紧张得手向后揽着了他的脖子，但Michael揉搓着他的乳头，及时安抚了他。原本小小的穴口已经开始变得弹性松软和撑大，而且随着手指进出不短吞吐着透明的肠液，“我对性伴侣的这里，有颜色上的偏好，”Michael低着头，几乎快抵着Chares的嘴唇说话，Charles感觉得到他唇角轻轻的笑意，“因为我看不见，所以请你来告诉我，你的这里是什么颜色。”

Charles喜欢这种礼貌又下流的调情方式，他轻微呻吟着，咬着下嘴唇，没有犹豫地实话实说，“粉色的。”

“你见过你自己的这里吗？”Michael笑着问。

“在男厕所，拿着镜子…照着…看过…”Charles在迈进青春期并确定自己的性取向的时候做过这种蠢事。在完全感官刺激的情况下他无法对Michael隐瞒什么，他已经被进入了第三根手指，而很快那就将不再是手指了。他大张着双腿克制着自己不去夹住Michael的手腕，随着他指交的节奏摆动着臀瓣，口中溢出来的呻吟已经稀碎，在Michael最后一根手指抽离的时候他的穴肉难耐地绞紧，空虚得想要去追逐。

“ Fuck me Michael.”Charles喃喃道，他打开身体，做好了把自己的第一次交付出去的准备。Michael欺身压了上来，他觉得自己的身体完全被Michael的肌肉覆盖住了，幸而那并不如何沉，Michael抬高了他的臀，而他也紧紧抓住了Michael的另一只手臂，随着一记被劈开的钝痛，Charles的穴肉紧紧吸纳包裹了Michael硕大的龟头，这是Charles人生第一段性关系的开始，他甚至不认识也没见过对方，但他从未如此渴望与一个人发生彻底的性的关联。Michael感知到他的疼痛，停了下来，但Charles把蜷缩的小腿圈在Michael的腰上，磨蹭他的髋骨，默许他继续进入。Michael的手肘支撑Charles的身侧，缓慢而坚韧、彻底而完全地占有了他从未被人涉猎过的甬道，那里紧致温热，汩汩体液从他们结合的地方不断被挤压出来，前列腺被不断撞击，快感来的凶猛而强烈，Michael的腰肢紧嵌在他的一双大腿里一刻不停地律动，变换不同的角度攻击他最脆弱敏感的那一点，也让他一刻不得喘息。“Come on…oh…yes…cock me…oh…”Charles表情迷离，时而死死咬着下唇，时而张嘴胡乱呻吟，双手向上方乱抓的时候被Michael紧紧以手指抓住用力按在头顶，十指交扣。Charles突然心里极度渴望什么，但又得不到极尽的餍足，“Michael”，他仰着脖颈张着嘴唇呼唤他，“吻我…”

明显感觉到Michael动作稍稍停滞了一瞬，他抓着他的手腕，巨大的根茎还楔在他的身体里，“你确定吗？”

“对不起，我知道你不愿意，是我在一厢情愿。”Charles羞赧不已，是了，他们匹配度是100%，他既然选了拒绝接吻，那么想来他也是。

但Michael抚上他的脸，捏住了他的下巴，“如果你愿意，那么我也愿意。在我这，你有改动一切选项的权利。”

一根舌头长驱直入撬开了Charles的唇，后者迫不及待吸住了它，四瓣嘴唇难耐地纠缠在了一起，Michael的吻技如他想的那样令人魂魄出窍。“尝起来像初秋的莓果，你果然爱吃甜食，”他轻声笑道，他探索了他的每颗牙齿，几乎要把他的心脏从口中勾出来。双方每次因为呼吸不匀分开几秒然后又迫不及待粘黏在了一起，吞食对方的口水。好体力的Michael一边含吮他的下唇一边用力干着他，而他含着Michael的上唇，把自己感知到的快感源源不断反馈给他，然后Michael完完全全插射了他，他们双双攀上了剧烈的高潮，在此之前Charles从不知道世界上真的有比手淫快乐一万倍的事情。他们默契地几乎没有商量就开始了下一轮，即便看不见的情况下Michael也熟练地打结了溢满精液的安全套并很快套上了另一只。然后他们很快找到了对方的嘴唇，再次热辣缠绵地加深了亲吻，直到Charles嘴唇肿得发疼舌头麻木为止。Michael转而亲吻Charles的全身，从耳垂一直吻到脚趾，像大型犬一样吸吮他私密处的气味，Charles揉搓着Michael的头发并在他含住自己阴茎的时候抓紧了它们。

他幸福又悲哀地想到自己什么都是第一次，包括口交也是，他再次庆幸Michael看不见自己青涩紧张手足无措的表情。他把Michael因吞吐而上下移动的头夹在大腿间难耐扭动，然后尖叫着射进Michael的嘴里。“可爱的小James，我想我迷上你了，”Micheal微笑着，啵地在Charles的龟头上一吻，“但愿你也是粉色的。”

“哦它是的！”Charles迫不及待地回答，然后他得到了一个自己精液味道的吻，令他迷醉地搂着Michael不愿意松开。Michael这次从他后面进入，硕大带着记忆准确的找到弹性的穴肉并插入了他，丝毫不耽误他们交换一个又一个亲昵地吻，而且Michael的手指还有空光顾他胸前的两个草莓。待到床单被精液和汗液湿透了大半，他们选择滚到地毯上继续。Charles倒转过来盘坐在他身上，臀部套在阴茎上上下下地吞吐，任由Michael在他脖子和胸口制造一个又一个印记，他们在激烈缠吻中迎接再次来临的高潮的时候，Charles突然想要和Michael把那问卷上面提到的所有姿势和性爱场景都来上一回，然后他不自觉地把想法说出了口，他觉得自己一定是脑子坏了。明知道Michchael看不见但Charles也还是羞涩地捂住了脸，Michael把头抵在他的肩膀上发出性感得要死的笑声，然后他不负他的期望，以用完了一盒里的最后一只套子、把Charles干得瘫软如泥、一根手指都动弹不得来结束了这次的性爱之旅。

Charles躺在Micheal胸膛上，他们彼此依偎，慵懒地亲吻，舌头在彼此口腔中流连。Raven想要治疗他的障碍，但看起来效果实在好的不需要再来一次。但如果不来，茫茫人海，他又怎么才能再次见到Michael呢？

Charles很想告诉Michael“其实我叫Charles”，并祈求他留下自己的真名。可他们连彼此的模样都不知道，也并不清楚真实的性情。Raven果断地抓住了爱情，但他并不是Raven，他不知道自己见到Michael真人之后，他的障碍症会不会旧态复萌，也不知道Michael在见到真实的自己之后会不会觉得失望。

“Michael，其实…我想…”

正在犹疑吞吐之时，Charles感觉到自己手腕上的手环被Michael轻轻脱下了。

“再见，James.”他听到他轻轻地说。

Charles吃惊地张着嘴，还没来得及问为什么，就听到门被打开和有人进来的声音。来人把Charles带出了这个房间，他们取下了他的盲片，Charles按着眼睛，花了好一会儿才适应光线。他又回到了来时的那个浴室。在清洗身体的时候Charles看到了Michael在自己身上留下的无数斑斑痕迹，那证明不是一个美妙的春梦，他在浴室呆了很久，希望那个他喜欢的性感到极致的声音会再次出现。

但一直没有。

Charles教授又被同样的车送回到了自己的寓所，他进门的时候看到Raven和Hank正在厨房亲嘴，Charles轻咳一声，让受到惊吓的两个人分开，Raven扑过去拥住了她的哥哥，“你他妈的干了一天一夜才回来！”她大叫道，丝毫没在意Hank的惊吓表情，“你是不是在邮件上选了3p或者群交了？！”

Charles只是摇摇头：“一对一。”“哦天哪，”Raven直咂舌，“什么样的家伙那么厉害？”

“抱歉Raven，我只想休息一会儿。”Charles松开领结，有气无力地挥手上楼，他没办法向她描述，生平第一次有了无法同妹妹分享的隐秘——他该如何描述自己喜欢上了连面都没见过的床伴，但对方却翻脸无情地把他赶出了房间，连个像样的道别都没有？

“等他想说的时候自然会说的，”Hank安慰地拍拍女朋友的肩。

＊＊＊

“你就这么让他走了？”Angel双手交叉叠胸站在别墅顶层落地窗前，用一侧凸出的白眼球瞟着她的那个刚把他的蓝眼睛漂亮男孩送走的老板。

Michael，不，应该是Erick·Lensherr，在接手Shaw的产业的时候打算把Hellfire转变为地上正统俱乐部的方案看起来可以搁置了。还有什么比老板亲身体验Shaw的大数据更有说服力呢。匹配度测试并不是什么成人的幼稚游戏，也真的从不出错，感谢他们有个聪明的程序员Emma。

而打从Charles一进大门，老板的眼睛就像焦糖一样黏在他身上没下来过，好吧，基于老板确实是戴着盲片同他做爱，这也不能算是欺骗。

“我想他还会回来的。”

Erik笑着说。他背对着Angel，仅仅一个背影就笔挺得让人想一脚踹倒，真是一个迷死人不偿命的混蛋。Angel忍不住替蓝眼睛James哀悼。

＊＊＊

隔天早晨，准备去学校上课的Charles，不经意在他的大衣口袋里掏出了一张新的名片，依然是绒皮材质，只是名片颜色却是暗金色，而上面的一串简短的号码也是全新的。

——“嘟、嘟——你好，Hellfire Club，Xavier先生，请向接下来告知的邮箱地址发送您的答卷。”

——END——


End file.
